If Love Isn't Enough for Us
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Chad finds some tickets for a circus that he takes Sonny to. Realising it isn’t a circus and that it is actually a freak show, they go anyway and come face to face with the creatures of the night. Is love enough to keep Chad away from temptation? CHANNY!
1. The nightmare begins

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no rights to Sonny with a Chance or the Darren Shan Sega/Cirque du Freak.

**A/N:** Hey there guys, I'm not sure weather this will work or not so please review ad tell me if it does work and if not I will take it down and try something else.

**SUMMARY**: Chad finds some tickets for a circus that he takes Sonny to. Realising it isn't a circus and that it is actually a freak show, they go anyway and come face to face with the creatures of the night. Is love enough to keep Chad away from temptation?

**TITLE:** If love Isn't Enough For Us

**Chapter 1- The Nightmare Begins**

~S~W~A~C~CIRQUE DU FREAK~

Sonny had been dating Chad for a month and the secret was out in the open. They had nothing to hide anymore; they were two teens in love. Sitting next to Tawni eating a Fro-yo, Sonny smiled happily. She had never been so happy in her life and when Chad raced in; her world was brightened up by his radiating smile and sparkly blue eyes.

"Sonny, I need to talk to you! I have a present for you and we can go tonight." Standing up, she followed Chad to a small cramped corner.

"Okay, what's up now?" He grinned and handed over two small slips of paper.

"I've got you tickets to a circus and it isn't any circus, it's a circus that is here for one night only. One thing though, we're gonna have to sneak out after curfew." Sonny gasped at this thought and glanced down at the tickets. She handed them back over to Chad and shook her head.

"But Chad, curfew is…curfew. We can't it's immoral to do that. Or could we?" She smirked back at him and looked at the tickets with more detail. "Where d'ya get them?" He shook his head.

"That would be telling. No, I got them of this guy who was really, really short. He looked weird but hey, I got 'em cheap so…"

"We can go I suppose. Promise me that we'll be back before morning though." He scoffed and looked at the worried and confused Sonny that stood in front of him.

"Geez Munroe, how long do you think we'll be?" He chuckled and left her to wonder about the circus. It looked exciting and Chad still had the flyer in his pocket. That was what he used to get the tickets. When night came round, Sonny waited for Chad near the prop house of So Random. When he arrived, they began to sneak out.

"Have you got the tickets?" He nodded and checked the corridor to see if anyone was there. When the coast was clear, they began to edge out of the corner.

"Shh, wait here." He was gone for about five minutes then he returned and they picked up the pace. When they were outside, they started to walk to the old theatre that stood at the end of the street. In the dusk of the night, it looked spookier and Sonny stayed close to Chad. He was unaffected by the eerie scene and placed a comforting arm around Sonny. When they reached the theatre, it looked as menacing and uninviting as it had done in the day time. It was abandoned and was shut down years ago so Sonny pondered the venue choice of the cirque before following Chad inside. It was packed full and they found it hard to find two seats but eventually they settled down inside. The theatre was filled with twists and turns and Chad wondered weather he'd find his way back out of it. Clearing such thoughts, he watched as trumpets sounded and a tall man about eight feet high walked onto the stage.

"Welcome to the cirque. We have been travelling from town to own for over five hundred years, bringing the bizarre to every generation. Welcome on the wolf man. Please though no clapping until he is safely back in his cage, or else he may go crazy and kill someone." The warning ran through Sonny's mind as reality struck her hard. She leant over so she was almost touching Chad's ear and whispered quietly so as not to disturb the hairy beast on stage.

"Chad, this isn't a circus is it? You brought me to an illegal freak show." Her whisper was harsh and Chad turned to face her worriedly.

"I'm so sorry; let's never speak of this again. I am so, so sorry Sonny I didn't know that it was…" She cut him off by a sigh and a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Relax its okay. No one ever has to know about this night Chad. It can be are little secret between us." He loved Sonny more than ever now. She could have easily told someone and got him locked up but she didn't, she just sat back and watched the rest of the show. There was someone sat behind them with black hair in a ponytail and red, pulsating eyes. Sonny got entranced in them a couple of times but Chad brought her back into the real world. A red-headed man with a boy younger than them came on to stage with a cage. Inside the cage was the ugliest spider she had ever seen. It was huge, the size of a large dinner plate if not bigger. The man began to charm the spider whilst it span webs around the boy's mouth. It made her wretch and gag but to Chad it was pretty cool. When the show was over, the man and the spider came to the red eyed man who was sat behind them all the way through the show.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you were gone!" He snarled to the red eyed man. He was called Murlough and the red headed man went by the name of Mr Crepsley. The tip-ted into a pew and watched as the argument played out. It was like a drama performance, they talked about vampires and vampire councils. It was confusing and Sonny thought that they were practicing for another performance somewhere. Then the young boy joined the argument and his face turned red with fury when saw Murlough. He was called Darren and had jet black hair that shone in the light of the stage lights.

"Mr Crepsley, what is he doing here?" He asked whilst he closed the cage of the spider. Mr Crepsley shrugged and looked up at the pew to see a mesmerized Chad. He was loving the argument and writing some of it down on his hand with a pen he found so that he could use ideas for McKenzie Falls. The red headed man snarled and jumped up to the pew, sending Chad backwards into Sonny's arms. He stood up and faced him, fear written all over his perfect face.

"Can I help you children? Is it not past your bedtime? Maybe you should go home to your mommy and daddies so they can tuck you in and read you a little bedtime story." His voice was deep and quiet. It was that that made it ever the more terrifying for them. Chad thinned his eyes so they were two small slits in his face and pushed the man back.

"Are you making fun of me? Cuz I don't read bedtime stories any more and I call them mom and dad. The last time called them mommy and daddy was in third grade and I am so passed that now." Mr Crepsley grinned and shook Chad's hand.

"He is vampire material. You could learn from him Darren, what are you kids doing up here?" They were lost for words. They could hardly say that they went to watch a freak show under age. "Well? Wait here, I have business to attend to." He jumped back down and faced the one known as Murlough.

"He must come with me to fulfil the prophesy of a Vampaneze lord." Murlough said in a gruff voice. It was all too confusing. Thoughts of vampires and Vampaneze flew around their heads and Chad had to ask a question.

"Umm Mr Crepsley was it?" The Red headed man turned to look at him and nodded. "What's a Vampaneze?" Mr Crepsley sighed looked at Chad whose eyebrows were knitted in confusion.

"The Vampaneze are a break-away group from the vampires. They kill the people they feed from where as vampires just take a little and heal the wound back up." Chad nodded and let the dispute continue before asking more questions.

"Then why do I have to become one?" There was another voice as a plump man wandered into the row of seats.

"We all have a destiny Chad and yours may be here with us." He was called Mr Tiny. His first name was Desmond but he abbreviated it so that when combined with his last name, it spelt out Mr DesTiny. When the argument had died down and the plump man and the black haired man had left so Chad was questioning Mr Crepsley about his destiny while Sonny talked to Darren.

"So why are you here?" He smiled at her and tied his shoelace before sitting up and leaning back on the chair.

"I perform here with my mentor." He answered. He wasn't like the other vampire; his voice was soft and light. She was reminded a little of Chad and was fearful of falling for him. She loved Chad and he was the most important thing in her world but there was something mysterious about Darren. He looked a lot younger than her seen as she was seventeen and he looked about thirteen.

"How old are you like thirteen?" He was still quite tall but his face was young. He shook his head as his shiny auburn hair lapsed over his face. Sonny chuckled and saw Chad then realised how much she loved him. Her laughter ceased and turned to astonishment when he told her his real age.

"No, I'm actually 17 years old. I'm a vampire so I only age one fifth of the regular age." She stood up when Chad put his head in his hands and joined him on the step.

"What's up, Chad?" He didn't answer. Just sat in silence then lifted his head and looked deep into her eyes.

"You wouldn't leave me for Darren would you?" She was shocked by the question and placed an arm around him.

"You know that I wouldn't. Even if you did turn into an evil vampire I wouldn't care. I love Chad Dylan Cooper." She giggled and placed a kiss on his lips while he smiled sweetly. It was his smile that brightened up her day and not even Darren could change that.

THE NEXT DAY…

Sonny woke up and stretched before staring at the spot where Chad was. "Chad, Chad were are you?" She shouted as it rippled through the air. "C'mon this isn't funny anymore. Chad!" No answer. Starting to panic, she searched every where; even on top of the door. "Where the hall is he?" She questioned herself, pretending that she knew, wishing that she knew. Tawni walked in and asked the same question.

"Where's Chad?" Tears started to stream down Sonny's face as she buried her face into the pillow.

"I don't know Tawni I don't know." Her voice was broken and hurt. It was that, that made the situation harder for Tawni. "Oh my God no! He's been taken I know it Tawni by the Vamp…vamp…Vampaneze." Tawni's eyebrows knitted in confusion as she listened.

"The who?"

**To Be Continued… ^-^ **


	2. Don't Do This

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no rights to Sonny with a Chance or the Darren Shan Sega/Cirque du Freak.

**A/N:** Hey there guys, I'm not sure weather this will work or not so please review ad tell me if it does work and if not I will take it down and try something else.

**SUMMARY**: Chad finds some tickets for a circus that he takes Sonny to. Realising it isn't a circus and that it is actually a freak show, they go anyway and come face to face with the creatures of the night. Is love enough to keep Chad away from temptation?

**TITLE:** If love Isn't Enough For Us

**Chapter 2- Don't do this **

Tawni grew more and more confused as she listened to the babbling coming from Sonny. "Whoa, whoa, whoa stop. What the hell is a Vampaneze?" She didn't answer then looked up at Tawni.

"Vampaneze are a break-away group of Vampires. They have him! I… I should have talked him out of it." Tawni's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that Sonny was talking about vampires.

"Sonny, vampires don't exist. Besides you should've talked him out of what?" Sonny gulped and began to tell the tale about the illegal freak show.

"Chad took me to a freak show last night and there were these people there. One had red hair and he was called Mr Crepsley, one had brown hair and he was called Darren, one had black hair and menacing eyes he was called Murlough and one was fat with a suit on. He had a heart shaped watch and he was called Desmond Tiny also known as Mr. Tiny or Mr DesTiny. Tawni shrugged it off and told her that she was cracking up.

"Sonny Freak Shows are illegal and you are underage. I'm not listening to this."

"I know they are and I feel terrible I really do but Chad really wanted to go." Tawni froze as a chilling voice came from behind her.

"You would be surprised how many vampires there are." Tawni jumped when she saw Mr Crepsley and ordered that he leaves. Sonny grabbed his arm and led him to a store room along with Darren who was staring at the ever more interesting wall.

"What the heck are you two doing here?" Mr Crepsley sighed sadly and looked at her. "Well? I am waiting."

"The Vampaneze have Chad but I know how to get him back but it may be too late. I will need you to come with me and it is a dangerous mission. Sonny wiped tears from her eyes and smiled half-heartedly at the vampire.

"I don't care. I want my boyfriend back; I waited for months to get him to notice me. I am not letting this go." Sonny said whilst walking out of the closet. "Tawni, I'm going to find Chad. Stay here don't move and I'll be back soon, promise." Tawni wished her luck and gave her a quick comforting hug then left them to find him. When they set out, rain was pouring down from the clouded over sky and cold bit at her as if she were a chew stick. She ignored it and continued on her quest to find Chad.

"Will we get there in time?" Darren asked, rubbing his arms with his hands to keep warm. Mr Crepsley shrugged and continued to walk. The moon hung high in the sky as clouds lapsed over it and devoured it. It was a freezing night and Sonny would usually complain but now, she was too angry to.

"We're going to get there early Darren. I don't care if your feet hurt or your cold I am not going to stop and feel sorry for you." She shouted over her shoulder in a forceful tone. Mr Crepsley glared over at Darren and sighed.

"You could learn a thing or two from her. I am thinking of trading you for her. I am sure she will not mind being blooded." Blooding someone was how they became a vampire or Vampaneze. The vampire pricked their fingertips and pricked the person's fingertips then exchanged blood with them. When they became a half vampire, not much blood was exchanged but when they became a full vampire, more was needed to be exchanged. When they got to a field, she could see four people stood in the middle. Mr Tiny, Murlough, another boy and…Chad!

"Chad!" Sonny shouted as the four started towards them. Darren's heart was in his stomach as he made out the shape of Steve. Back in high school, Steve was Darren's best friend but when Darren faked his own death, Steve never really forgave him. Steve was a half-Vampaneze. He had wanted to be a vampire but had bad blood so couldn't be made into one by Mr Crepsley.

"Sonny, what the hell are you doing here? It's too dangerous for you; I want you to go home." She shook her head and clung to Chad for dear sweet life.

"I'm not letting you go. Not now, I came all of this way for you and I am not leaving without you. C'mon Chad, don't do this to me." He grew angry at her. He was trying to protect her and she wasn't listening to him.

"I am telling you go. Please I am begging you to. Do it for me." She didn't know what to say at that but Mr Crepsley filled the silence.

"Murlough, I took Darren's life and you took Steve's. I am not letting you take another one." His voice was insistent and powerful. "He is too young to be taken away and I regret taking Darren more and more every day." Sonny felt sorry for Mr Crepsley then and tightened her grip on Chad.

"Chad please, don't go with them. Love is better than power isn't it?" He nodded and placed his head on her shoulder. "Please don't leave me Chad, I need you." She began to cry and dampen Chad's shoulder. The scene could even make a Vampaneze feel sorry for her. Steve stepped in to the conversation after that.

"Murlough, don't take Chad away. I've seen people cry because of me and I didn't like it and I know that I kill people but please just look at her and tell me you don't see what I see." He had a soft spot for Sonny and seeing her cry made reality ever harder for him to cope. "Go home and live your life like you never went to that freak show. Going to it was my biggest mistake and Darren, I am so sorry for hating you but this is who we are and this is our destiny. If we got a second chance I'd take it but we don't." Sonny smiled and held Chad's hand tight in her.

"It isn't too late Darren. You can put things right ya know." Sonny whispered in a soft tone.

"No I can't. Not now, this is my destiny and that is yours. I'm sorry." He said holding back tears in his eyes. The next day, Sonny awoke and had forgotten the whole thing. It was unexplainable to her. "Will she ever remember?" Darren asked staring into the window.

"No, she will always have forgotten." Darren was hurt for some reason as he turned to face Mr Crepsley.

"She's even forgotten about me?" He nodded sadly and they walked home. Sonny turned just in time to see them and memories flashed through her mind as she fell to the floor in agony.

"Are you okay Sonny?" Chad asked in a worried tone. She was entranced by something but then she stared at Chad.

"I remember."

**The End…there's a cliff hanger for you. Put how you want it to end in reviews and I'll take some ideas and make another chapter from it. Putting in copyrights of course. :D **

**A/N: **Well, that is the end of my crossover fic. I know it's a little confusing and bad but it's my first attempt at a crossover and I wanted to try something different. Please Review and tell me if you got it or not and if you liked it.


	3. He Couldn't Stop the Pain

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no rights to Sonny with a Chance or the Darren Shan Sega/Cirque du Freak.

**A/N:** Hey there guys, I'm not sure weather this will work or not so please review ad tell me if it does work and if not I will take it down and try something else.

**SUMMARY**: Chad finds some tickets for a circus that he takes Sonny to. Realising it isn't a circus and that it is actually a freak show, they go anyway and come face to face with the creatures of the night. Is love enough to keep Chad away from temptation?

**TITLE:** If love Isn't Enough For Us

**Chapter 3- He couldn't stop the pain**

"Sonny what are you talking about?" He asked Sonny as a flood of worry came over him and he took Sonny in his arms.

"I…I'm being stupid. It's nothing just…" She trailed off and walked away as Chad watched, panicked about his girlfriend. Later that day, he met up with her and she was no different. Still entranced with thoughts of vampires and great battles with the other side, still wondering the thoughts of a boy, a Darren Shan, an amazing boy who fought for the truth, who was taken away from his family. "Chad!" She exclaimed as Chad wrestled her to the wall.

"Alright Sonny, what's up I wanna know and I wanna know now." She sighed as he released her and she fell to the floor. "I'm sorry but… what is up with you? I've been thinking and all this talk of a Darren Shan, I'm beginning to think that you want him more than me." She slid her arms around his neck and pressed her lips firmly against his.

"You know that would never happen." He loosened her grip and began to walk away before shouting over his shoulder.

"Do I?" Her heart fell as she realised that she was slowly losing Chad. He was slipping away, fading away from her and there was nothing she could do…was there? Her whole world had plunged to an unfortunate end and now she wanted it all to end. She wanted to watch everything fade to black with one fatal move. Just a split second and all would be over. All of her nightmares, all of her dreads, everything, gone. No more pain, no more worries, just bliss in her perfect little world with Chad. He hated her now and didn't believe that she truly loved him.

**That Following Night… **

A scream came from Sonny's room as Chad pounded on the door. "Sonny let me in!" He screeched as the door broke forward and collided with the floor. She was lying in her room on the bed, screaming for dear life. "Sonny, Son' come on wake up." He shook her as she began to stir and her eyes popped open. She was panting heavily and calling random names.

"Chad, Chad help me, I don't know what's happening." He pulled her to his chest as she cried uncontrollably in his arms. "Help me please." He nodded and placed a hand on her soft hair.

"It's okay Son' I've got you. You're safe now." She clung to him and refused to let go. Flashes of her past swirled in her head as she tried her hardest to block them out. Vampires, Vampaneze, hurt, comfort, screams, all memories in her mind that repudiated to leave her be. She couldn't take it anymore. She had wept tears and had screamed to the high heavens but they still hadn't appeared. Still no sign of a vampire and his assistant.

"I'm scared and I need them to help me find him. I need to find out what is wrong with me and…I can't do this." He clutched her tighter and buried his head in her hair.

"It's okay, I'm here, you are alright and… I will find them for you." He vowed as she shook her head.

"You can't, you don't even remember them. Is it because you don't want to? Are you afraid of coming face to face with your past?" He didn't understand a word of what she'd said and instead hushed her. "I weep at night alone because no one's there to save me from myself. I can't keep hiding from it and I can't keep rejecting the rest of the world. I need them to help me and if that's by risking my life…fine." Chad didn't understand what was up with her. She sounded suicidal and it scared Chad more than ever. Was she going to do something stupid? Something she would regret?

"What are you talking about?" He pulled her away but her eyes refused to meet his. She was ashamed of herself for wanting this. She was ashamed of wanting to know her destiny, wanting to know where she belonged. She was tired of being blinded my tears all of the time because she had been rejected. She remembered the time when Chad rejected her and that was the one that hurt the most.

*FLASHBACK*

"Chad please, just admit that you feel the same way." He turned to face her and smirked.

"Sonny, I don't love you and I am sorry but it's the truth. I don't love you and…" He trailed off and sighed. "See ya." He knew he did love her and he knew that rejection would hurt but he really did not need this right now.

"Chad, I know you do. The looks across the room, the smiles, the arguments, it's all connected and I know you feel it too.

"Sonny, please I really do not need this and I know it hurts being pushed away but… I just need room." Her heart fell and was shattered once more. She was blinded by love and it was the thing she needed most. She couldn't understand why she was pushed away and it sent a stab of pain through her.

"Fine. Fair enough but please, don't forget about me when you're having the time of your life."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"I had a nightmare and in it, Mr Crepsley died." He furrowed a brow as she cut him off before he could begin. "I have to go."

**TO BE CONTINUED… I know short chapters but… another one coming soon. Sorry about the wait, I was totally lost on this one but I was listening to a song and I got the idea. Love you all for reading so far and keep reviewing!!!!!!!!!! ^-^**


	4. Yes

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no rights to Sonny with a Chance or the Darren Shan Sega/Cirque du Freak.

**A/N:** Hey there guys, I'm not sure weather this will work or not so please review ad tell me if it does work and if not I will take it down and try something else.

**SUMMARY**: Chad finds some tickets for a circus that he takes Sonny to. Realising it isn't a circus and that it is actually a freak show, they go anyway and come face to face with the creatures of the night. Is love enough to keep Chad away from temptation?

**TITLE:** If love Isn't Enough For Us

**Chapter 4- Yes **

"N-no, you can't go because I won't let you." She shook her head and wiped away some stray tears that refused to be held back.

"Chad, don't you see? I can't make them go away, I can't just wish away the nightmares and they'll go because that's not life. I know you'll understand and I know that it has faded from your mind. I'll come back, I promise." She whispered and softly kissed his cheek.

"I want to remember but I can't. I want to see what you see but I didn't see them leave, I didn't see Darren and Mr Crepsley fade away from our lives. I've forgotten the nights I spent away from you with that cold blooded murderer Steve. I've forgotten that shameful feeling I felt when I was about to ruin my life. I can't bring them back Sonny I just can't."

"You already have. All of that stuff you just said, it's exactly what happened you remember." Her eyes were lit with a hopeful light that he had missed.

"I can't just let you leave." She took his hand and squeezed it tightly, smiling and gazing into his eyes.

"Then come with me. We can't pretend this isn't real because it is, it's all too real and sometimes I just want to hide away from it all but then I remember that I'm not alone. You're always there with me and I'll be by your side all the way through it. Please, I can't let them go."

"Fine but I'm not happy about this." Placing a quick kiss on his lips, she smiled up at him then whispered in his ear softly.

"Thank you." The next night, they were on their way, searching for what they thought never existed until a month ago, a vampire and a half-vampire. Days passed and still no sign, no vampires, no blood, no nothing.

"This is stupid, I told you, they don't exist."

"Is that because they really don't exist or because you don't want them to. I know that you're afraid but you can't keep denying the truth. I'm here, its okay."

"I know it is and I knew that deep in my heart they are real but I just need to know that you're safe. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you. I love you Munroe."

"I love you too." She whispered taking his hand and leading him through a small gate marked the Cirque Du Freak. "Shh, be quiet."

"Where are we?" He whispered, tightening his grip on her hand.

"I remember Darren mentioning this place, he said that it was the most amazing experience and it's the freak show you took me to."

"What Freak Show?" She placed a finger on his mouth and hushed him then led him to a small tent. Inside was an orange haired man who stepped into a coffin and closed the lid soon after. "Him, he's the vampire, he's the… I remember. Let's get out of here."

"No, I can't go because I've got a really bad feeling something's gonna happen. You can't keep doing this Chad, rejecting the truth."

"You see, that's the problem, the Sonny Munroe I fell in love with didn't talk like that, she was exactly what her name says, sunny and she was there for me. She didn't prance about with vampires and freaks. I'm sorry Sonny but I can't do this anymore, I can't keep doing this. The Sonny I loved liked having fun, going to carnivals and dancing about in her prop room when no one was watching but now you've become this. What happened Sonn? Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"You know exactly what. I'm sorry that I couldn't make you happy and if I'm not good enough then maybe you should just forget all about me. You keep going on about the truth and destinies and vampire wars when really it's stupid. I'm sorry Sonny, just…I'm sorry." He left her outside the tent, tears streaming down his face as he walked through the woods. He loved Sonny more than anything and she was the one thing that could change his life forever. Her smile seemed to make her day brighter and her laugh was infectious. He just wished that he had never met her; it would have made the situation a lot easier. She was the one who he had to keep safe, he had promised her mother he would keep her safe but this wasn't her. There was another meaning behind his words, one he resented more than himself at that point in time. He just couldn't handle accepting the truth. He did remember, he did know all of those things had happened but he just couldn't accept them.

"So, you wish that you had never met the one known as Sonny?" Chad looked up to see that same fat man he had seen all those weeks ago. He still had the heart shaped watch, the crooked smile, the evil eyes. Desmond Tiny.

"What do you want?"

"To grant your wish. If you accept, you can live your life the way it was meant to go. Oh I know, you feel rejected, hurt, betrayed. You miss the one known as Sonny you used to know. It just takes one simple word to make your nightmares fade away Chad, one simple word to end all of the pain…yes." Chad was annoyed with Sonny, more than he ever had been and he did feel rejected. He did feel all of those emotions and yes he did want the nightmares to fade away from his memory forever.

"Yes."

**To Be Continued… **

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait and all but I had writer's block so… anyway here you go and next chapter soon. Did you all miss me? I totally forgot about this one and I know it's been ages since I wrote a SWAC story so I'll get back into the swing of things. Hope it was worth the wait and please review.


End file.
